Szczęście
by AnnZZ
Summary: Luffy ma swój szczęśliwy talizman.


\- Po co ci podkowa?- Chopper spoglądał zdziwiony na niecodzienny naszyjnik Usoppa.

\- To amulet! Dziś jest piątek trzynastego! To najbardziej pechowy dzień ze wszystkich, dlatego każdy powinien mieć przy sobie jakiś szczęśliwy przedmiot, by odegnać zły los!

\- Co to amulet?

\- To taka rzecz, która pozwala ci zawsze mieć szczęście! Gdy masz ją przy sobie, nic się tobie nie stanie, ani temu, co jest dla ciebie cenne!

Renifer spojrzał z zachwytem na długonosego przyjaciela.

\- Ja też chcę mieć amulet! Masz więcej tych podków?

\- Co za głupota! - Zielonowłosy mężczyzna, obserwujący całą scenkę, prychnął z niesmakiem. Towarzysze całkowicie go zignorowali.

\- Nie mogę dać ci podkowy. Sam musisz znaleźć rzecz, która będzie przynosiła ci szczęście.

\- To znaczy, że to nie musi być podkowa?- oczy pokładowego lekarza w pełnym skupieniu obserwowały Usoppa, jakby nie chciał przegapić nawet najmniejszej wskazówki. W końcu on też chciał mieć szczęście!

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Ludzie zbierają najróżniejsze talizmany, zwłaszcza, że działają one nie tylko w ten szczególny dzień, lecz przez cały rok! Niektórzy mają szczęśliwe kamienie, biżuterię, królicze łapki, czterolistną koniczynę… Znam nawet kogoś, kto zawsze w piątek trzynastego zakłada szczęśliwą bieliznę! - Kanonier skierował sugestywne spojrzenie na Nami. Naturalnie kobieta nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Miałeś nikomu nie mówić!

\- Panie Usopp, skąd pan wie, jaką bieliznę nosi nasza śliczna nawigator? Czyżby pokazała ci swoje majteczki? Yohohohoho, a tak przy okazji, przypomniałem sobie pewną melodię…

\- Myślałam, że tylko Franky ma fioła na punkcie szczęśliwej bielizny. - Robin wyglądała na rozbawioną całą sytuacją.

\- Moje majtki są suuuper!

Rozmowa o bieliźnie nabierała rozpędu, a Nami przeszła do rękoczynów. Chopper usiłował ratować Usoppa, Zoro narzekał na hałas, który przeszkadzał mu w drzemce, Brook śpiewał swojsko brzmiącą piosenkę o majteczkach w kropeczki, natomiast Franky wraz z Robin rozpoczęli żywą debatę na temat wyższości stringów nad figami. Reasumując, dzień jak co dzień dla członków załogi słomianego kapelusza. W tym gwarze nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na zeskakującego na ląd czarnowłosego chłopaka. Jedynie para błękitnych tęczówek uważnie obserwowała ich kapitana.

Wyspa do której przybili nie nosiła najmniejszych śladów zamieszkania. Dla całej załogi było to pewnym zaskoczeniem, ponieważ na Nowym Świecie ciężko było o tak spokojne miejsce. Nikt prócz Luffy'ego nie narzekał. Ostatecznie mogli bez żadnych problemów uzupełnić zapasy i zaznać odrobiny odpoczynku przed następnymi wyzwaniami. Jedynie Luffy czuł się niepocieszony faktem, że nie przeżyje kolejnej przygody.

Sanji powolnym krokiem przemierzał niewielki zagajnik, ciesząc się piękną pogodą. Ta wyspa była niczym raj: spokojna i niezwykle urokliwa, pełna różnobarwnych kwiatów i egzotycznej roślinności. Gdy rankiem przybili do brzegu spodziewał się kolejnych kłopotów, ostatecznie mieli dziś piątek trzynastego, lecz tym razem los pozytywnie ich zaskoczył. Wraz z towarzyszami zbadali nieznany ląd i z zadowoleniem stwierdzili, że wyspa jest całkowicie bezludna. Co więcej, bez problemu znaleźli wodę zdatną do picia i pożywienie, dzięki czemu nawet Luffy przestał narzekać .

Po porządnym posiłku załoga zaczęła dokazywać, ciesząc się pierwszym od dawna, „wolnym" dniem. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, zaciągając się papierosowym dymem. Dlaczego ich kapitan nie dołączył do ogólnej radości i zostawił ich bez słowa na pokładzie? Co więcej, nikt prócz niego nie zwrócił na to uwagi. To była dość niecodzienna sytuacja, dlatego postanowił ruszyć za chłopakiem i dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Podał drinki i bez chwili zwłoki skierował się na wyspę, rzucając jedynie krótkie wyjaśnienie obserwującej go Robin. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd mógł udać się Luffy, dlatego spacerował to tu, to tam, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się odnaleźć zgubę. Wyspa była niewielka, więc nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu. Opuścił zagajnik w którym rano zbierali owoce i znalazł się na przestronnej polanie. Jego kapitan siedział wśród niskiej trawy, upstrzonej gdzieniegdzie kolorowymi kwiatami i z uwagą wpatrywał się w ziemię. Ten widok nieco zaskoczył blondyna. Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej... W stylu Luffy'ego. Jakiegoś polowania lub idiotycznej zabawy, ale z pewnością nie spokojnego… Pikniku. Otrząsając się z lekkiego szoku, kucharz skierował swe kroki w kierunku samotnej postaci i stanął za nią usiłując dostrzec to, co tak bardzo zainteresowało bruneta.

\- Luffy?

Chłopak musiał wyczuć jego obecność, ponieważ nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Powoli odwrócił głowę i rzucił mężczyźnie pełne frustracji spojrzenie.

\- Sanji… - jęknął pełnym udręki głosem. - Nie mogę jej znaleźć!

Zakręcona brew kucharza podjechała do góry w zdziwieniu.

\- Znaleźć? Niby czego?

\- Czterolistnej koniczyny! - wymamrotał Luffy, przygryzając wargę ze złością. Sanji niemal się roześmiał. No tak, powinien był się domyślić, że chodziło właśnie o coś takiego! Zdjął marynarkę, rzucając ją nieopodal i usiadł na trawie obok swego kapitana, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem.

\- Po co jej szukasz? To przez to co mówił Usopp?

Luffy wyglądał na naprawdę nieszczęśliwego.

\- Tak… - wymamrotał niewyraźnie brunet, ponownie wbijając wzrok w otaczającą ich roślinność. Nastrój chłopaka był dość niecodzienny.

Z gardła blondyna uleciał ostatni obłok dymu i mężczyzna wgniótł niedopałek w miękką ziemię. Położył dłoń na ramieniu kapitana, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę i z łagodnym uśmiechem zaproponował:

\- Więc może pomogę ci szukać?

Brązowe oczy zabłysły radością, a zmartwioną twarz oświetlił promienny uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę zrobisz to dla mnie? Jesteś cudowny! Dzięki, Sanji!

Opadająca na twarz grzywka skutecznie zamaskowała zdradliwy rumieniec, wpełzający na twarz mężczyzny.

Przez dłuższy czas żaden z nich się nie odezwał. W ciszy przeczesywali palcami miękkie źdźbła trawy, w poszukiwaniu kłębka koniczyny. Słońce powoli przesuwało się po niebie, a łagodny wiaterek owiewał ich rozgrzane karki. Siedem papierosów później Sanji opadł z westchnieniem na plecy, usiłując rozprostować zbyt długo zgarbione plecy. Brunet zerknął na niego przelotnie i bez słowa wrócił do poszukiwań. Kucharz obserwował go przez chwilę, zanim postanowił się odezwać.

\- Wiem, że jesteś uparty i chcesz znaleźć ten swój cholerny amulet, ale nie sądzisz, że to zaczyna robić się trochę nudne?

\- Nie - odparł brunet, nadal uparcie grzebiąc w trawie.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy. Przecież to zwykłe zabobony. Wydawało mi się, że takie rzeczy cię nie interesują i polegasz głównie na swojej sile, a nie na szczęściu.

Głos chłopaka był tak cichy, że gdyby odległość, która ich dzieliła była tylko trochę większa, Sanji z pewnością nie dałby rady dosłyszeć szeptu swojego kapitana.

\- Nigdy więcej nie chcę nikogo stracić.

W głowie mężczyzny pojawiło się zrozumienie: Ace. Luffy obawiał się, że może stracić kogoś bliskiego, tak jak stracił brata. Przeważnie załoga starała się nie poruszać tematu feralnych wydarzeń sprzed dwóch lat. Zresztą sam kapitan nie przejawiał chęci rozmowy o wydarzeniach z Marineford, a oni nie zamierzali naciskać.

Sanji podniósł się do siadu i obracając kapitana w swoją stronę, delikatnie objął jego twarz dłońmi zmuszając go by na niego spojrzał.

\- Posłuchaj, Luffy... Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nikogo nie stracisz, ale pamiętaj, że wszyscy staliśmy się o wiele silniejsi. Zwłaszcza ty. Żadne z nas nie pozwoli, by komukolwiek z załogi stała się krzywda.

Brązowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z uwagą.

\- Jesteś naszym kapitanem i wszyscy w ciebie wierzymy. Jeśli i ty uwierzysz w siebie, wtedy nikogo nie stracisz, rozumiesz?

Luffy powoli pokiwał głową. Sanji z ulgą opuścił ręce. Nie lubił takich rozmów.

\- Jak widzisz, nie potrzebujesz żadnych amuletów. Czy możemy wrócić wreszcie na statek? – Mężczyzna zaczął się podnosić. - Muszę przygotować kolację dla…

\- Nieprawda! - Brunet przerwał mu z uśmiechem. Widać chwila zwątpienia minęła.

\- Hę? Co masz przez to na myśli? Nie chcesz kolacji?! - Blondyn zamarł w pół ruchu. Czuł się więcej niż zdziwiony.

\- Nie mówię o kolacji! Nieprawda, że nie potrzebuję amuletu!

\- Co? Chyba słyszałeś co ci przed chwilą… - Nie dane mu było dokończyć, ponieważ jego wargi zostały zmiażdżone w entuzjastycznym pocałunku. Nim zdążył się otrząsnąć, elektryzujące uczucie zniknęło, a Luffy stał już na nogach.

\- Potrzebuję amuletu, ale nie muszę go szukać, bo już go mam!

Blondyn siedział na ziemi zbaraniały. Tok myślenia jego kapitana był naprawdę trudniejszy do rozszyfrowania niż cholerne Poneglyphy! Luffy wyszczerzył do niego zęby i chwytając go za rękę, podciągnął na nogi.

\- Ty przynosisz mi szczęście! Jesteś moim amuletem, Shishishi! A teraz wracajmy na statek, jestem głodny!

Kręcąc głową z uśmiechem, Sanji podniósł swoją marynarkę i ruszył za swoim kapitanem. Nie łatwo być amuletem samego przyszłego Króla Piratów, ale z pewnością zrobi wszystko, by dać Luffy'emu tyle szczęścia, ile tylko zechce.


End file.
